Kung Fu Panda 2: Tigress' POV
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: I don't know what happened but some way, some how my and Po's relationship is growing intensely and I don't mind a single bit. Kung Fu Panda 2 in Tigress' POV. Hope you like it.
1. Dumpling Warrior

**Hey guys I did a little challenge for my self. I love Tigress and thought I just need to write a story in her POV. So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor Tigress' thoughts **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm Master Tigress but you can call me Tigress. I'm a Kung Fu Master as you figured and live in the Jade Palace with the rest of the Furious Five and my father and grandmaster of the Palace, Shifu. Before that I lived in an orphanage. Bao Gou Orphanage. Believe me life wasn't easy there. Especially since everyone's afraid of you. Anyways I wasn't able to control my strength. I just wanted to play with the other kids in the orphanage. They called me "Monster" and other mean names. I began to think that I really was a monster until Shifu came. He came and helped me control my strength with a game of dominoes. It took me months to finally be able to control my strength. Although I accomplished to earn the kids trust and being able to play with them the grown ups were still to afraid of me. Why? I didn't really know I was like the only one left. Well that's what it looked liked. Until I saw Shifu after he placed a domino after mine. He took me home. The home I've lived in since I that day. Shifu wasn't the father I had expected sure we had our moments but he never was the father I had expected. I tried everything to get him to approve of me. I tried to show him that I am not a second Tai-Lung. I finally gave up around 7 and I started to punch trees. It was the best option I had. Around when I was 10-11 Viper came. She tried being nice to me but I was to busy training. We were later joined by Monkey. He tried playing pranks but me being completely aware of my surroundings was able to avoid his prank when tried painting us with pink paint when we walked through a door. I tried warning Viper but she just walked in there and was splashed with pink paint and had to wear it for weeks. A few days after Viper lost the paint Crane joined. He was very shy to be honest. He really didn't talk much. Viper and Monkey tried to talk to him but all we ever heard him say was 'Yes Master Shifu' or something when Shifu was telling us to go on a mission or when we had to go and get supplies down at the valley which was rarely. Mantis was the last one to join. He and Monkey teamed up and pulled a prank on Viper and Crane. And all I'll say is that they ended in bed for a couple of months. We trained together for years and we didn't even interact with each other. At least not socially. We only trained. Trained some more and more training. I had gotten used to it and I didn't mind. One day Oogway said he was going to choose the Dragon Warrior. After thousands of years of waiting. I thought back when I tried to make Shifu proud of me. This was my chance. A chance I could finally get Shifu's approval and love. A chance to be called daughter after 20 years of living under the same roof BUT a panda landed in front of me! He was chosen as the Dragon Warrior instead of ME! I can't say I blame him. He landed in front of me by accident. But my pride blinded me from appreciating him from the start and actually giving him a chance. I said mean things to him. Things I shouldn't of said. Things I wish I could take back. I refused to look at him in the eyes after he came back with Shifu after he defeated Tai-Lung. Although he said that he forgave me I could tell he wanted to hold it against me. I told him to admit that he hated me for what I said but no matter how many times I told him to admit it he didn't budge not even with threats. I then saw a sparkle in his eye that first night he officially and actually slept across the room. Although it meant nothing at the time. I believe it did. Something from him telling me 'It doesn't matter what you said to me that first night. I've been through it and I know you have too. But no matter what you say no matter how harsh I will always forgive you'. Every time he looks at me before going to bed he looked at me the same as if that night never happened. I kept calling him panda until he actually made me happy more than the day I smiled at him I called him by his name, Po. Although I regretted doing that because as soon as I said he had lights out! Opps! Monkey told me he was going to be ok. I actually got used to calling him Po. The second time I called him that I was thinking he was going to faint again but he didn't. I guess he got used to it too. Po and I went on many mission together and it helped me. Po and I got really close after a battle with Shen soo let me let you tell the story of how our relationship got closer during those few days...

"Come one Tigress!" Po encouraged.

"Po I said No" I told him with a smile. He just wouldn't stop bothering me. He wanted to break his record for how many bean buns he can stuff in his mouth.

"PWEASE" He asked making his adorable eyes. I still hadn't gotten used to them. We went on many mission with one another and every time I didn't agree to do something he would put those eyes. He's put them on me countless of times and I'm still not used to them.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat.

"YES!" He cheered and grabbed my paw and led me to the training hall. The rest of the of the Five were already there and were only waiting for us. "Ok the first one I want one of you to toss it in my mouth and don't worry I'll catch it" he said with confidence.

"Hey why don't you do Tigress?" Viper asked me.

"Me?" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah come on just toss one" Monkey agreed. Mantis and Crane nodding in agreement. I hesitated for a moment and them I saw Po nodding rapidly agreeing with them.

"Ok" I agreed I grabbed a dumpling and Po waited eagerly for it. When I tossed it I was surprised he did catch it. After Po stuffing a few more dumplings I actually started to have fun daring Po to put more in. It was like it was only me and Po there only I was telling to put more and the rest of the five were encouraging him.

"38 BEAN BUNS!" He shouted proudly. I smiled at him it wasn't that bad.

"You monster" Mantis said in amazement.

"Keep going hit 40!" Monkey finally dared.

"I'm gonna go for 40" Po said with his mouth full of bean buns as he was grabbing two more dumplings with his to chopsticks.

"DO IT!" I dared him again.

"You got it!" He said and put them in. We started in awe waiting to to see if would make it or not. I heard him grunting a little. "In a moment" He said and then he finally got it. Everyone cheered and I simply smiled.

"Way to go Po" Crane said as he came behind him gave him a pat on the back causing all the dumplings to come flying out of his mouth. Viper covered her face to avoid the dumplings hurling towards her. Monkey couldn't block them in time and it him knocking him to the floor. One dumpling bumped into Mantis casing him to stumble on the table for a few moments. I was able to block them all with my paws although it was a bit wet.

"Your training has paid off" I smiled. Po smiled back at me and just when I thought he was going to say something the gong signaling Po to go and see Master Shifu.

"Go to go see you later!" Po said as he ran to the door. Monkey cheered and I just saw him running towards him with a smile. "You'll save those for me right?" He asked before he left. I rolled my eyes with a smile. What can I say? That smile he brought back to me after 20 years.

"Crane why don't you go and scout the area?" I told him. Crane nodded and left still laughing to himself. Viper and I left while Monkey and Mantis figured out how they were going to put Po's dumpling in preserving without touching his 'germs'.

"Your training has paid off huh?" Viper said what I said to Po earlier.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on Tigress you know what I mean" Viper said smiling a little.

"No I don't" I said. I seriously don't know what she meant by that. Just as she was going say something Crane came in flying.

"There's bandits heading towards the musicians village" Crane said rapidly.

"Go on ahead I'll go and get Po." I said. "Crane come with me" They nodded and we went our separate ways Viper quickly getting Monkey and Mantis.

* * *

**Ok I believe that's enough for one day. Hope you liked it. Next Chapter coming soon! Please Review**


	2. Musicians Village

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I seriously didn't expect to have 108 views in the first 20 minutes of publishing it. Anyways I'm bringing the next chapter. Hope you like it had to re write it a few times for different reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I jumped from rock to rock to warn Po. I had lost Crane a few minutes back but knowing him he'll catch up. Anyways I ran from rock to rock until I could hear Po rambling about something.

"PO!" I yelled as soon as I landed on the rock behind him earning his attention. "Bandits! Approaching the musicians village" I said quickly but firmly pointing towards where we were heading.

"Danger" Po said trying to sound serious. "Tell those musicians to start playing some action music. Because it is on" He said before turning back to Master Shifu bowing. "Don't worry Master Shifu I'll master Inner Peace as soon as I get back" He stated and turned to face me.

"No snack stops this time" I told him before leaping of the mountain.

"Pff. Snack stops" Po repeated "Wait you serious?" He asked me after jumping after me grabbing hold of Crane who had finally caught up.

"Did others go up ahead already?" I asked Crane as he lowered Po.

"Yeah they are just up ahead" He nodded and we ran again. Po was actually pretty fast faster than when we actually let him have a snack stop before going on missions. After a while we caught up to the rest and we headed there.

"WOOOOHOOO!" Po yelled in excitement. "WINGS OF JUSTICE!" He yelled and jumped of the cliff. I looked at Crane he knew exactly what I meant.

"I'm on it" He said before leaping after the yelling panda. A few seconds later Po landed between me and Monkey and we landed perfectly in front of everybody. Well almost perfectly. I looked at Po telling him to turn around.

"Oh right" He whispered. "HAHA" He laughed as he turned around.

"The Dragon Warrior" I heard a villager say.

"A panda?" A wolf with only one eye who was holding a small rabbit by its ears had asked. "Thats impossible"

"My fist hungers for justice" Po said as he folded his hand into a fist. Almost immediately we heard his stomach grumbling. "That was my... fist" Po said awkwardly. I looked at him with a smile. I got to admit it's kind of amusing.

"Get them!" The one eyed wolf said and all the wolfs came up to us.

"Come on!" Po said and we all went after the wolves. I took a few not to far from Po and started to hit them it wasn't difficult to be honest. I noticed a wolf with some kind of spear kind of of thing ready to strike me but I was fast enough to grab it between my legs spinning him towards a little stand of tools were. I looked at him when he hit it. I'd got to admit it looked painful.

"Po incoming" I heard Mantis warn Po about something. I was about to turn around but when I heard Po thank Mantis I knew Po was fine.

"Tigress Double Death Strike" Po called me from a top of a roof. I looked up and found him that he was he was literally covered with wolves. I quickly got rid of the wolves that surrounded me and used one of them to jump up. He reached out his paw and I grabbed it launching him towards the wolves while he kicked he landed on the roof and I was above him and two wolves were coming from both sides and I quickly kick the both of them. On the other building we saw wolves jumping off to land towards us. Po held out both of his paws and I grabbed hold of them both and launched him up. "FEET OF FURY!" He said and kicked every single wolf before landing on the ground with a little help of Crane.

"TIGRESS" He called me again as I took a wolf that was about to hit him. "MONKEY! VIPER! MANTIS! BUNNY!" We all stopped including the wolves and looked at Po holding the elderly bunny that banjo kind of thing. "Oh sorry" Po apologized before hitting the wolf again. We all started to fight again until none were left. I suddenly saw Po making a jump for the metal that contained a pig villager. Viper jumped and got ahold of Po's foot while Monkey grabbed her tail and I quickly grabbed Monkey's tail before using most of my strength to bring them back up. "Is everyone Ok?" Po asked after he landed back gracefully on the floor. I got the pig out of all the ropes and he was terrified. He was still shaking up by nearly falling over a cliff. I saw a wolf heading towards us and I guess Po must of seen it too.

"I got this" Po said before turning. He soon stopped and had some kind of shocked face.

"PO!" I said worried and tried to move him out of the way but I was hit along with him causing everyone to jump in the air. I could tell the wolf said something but I'm not too sure what it was.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Viper asked worried.

"What happened?" I asked. It's not that I didn't care if he was ok or not because I am. The thing that worries me is that he's never froze in the middle of something just like that.

"I think I saw" Po began while he rubbed his chin. "I think... I gotta go" Po said before standing up and leaving. I saw where he once sat and then looked at the others they were as confused and worried about Po as I was.

"Come on guys we should help clean up this mess" I said trying to get Po of my mind. They nodded in agreement and we started to work.

* * *

**Well there you hoped you liked it. Sorry if I made mistakes on their lines. Please Review.**


	3. New Mission and New Worries

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I love it how much you guys are liking this story really I do. But I honestly I'm kind of making Tigress a little OC don't you think? Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor Tigress's thoughts (Do I really need to keep putting that? )**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My mind wasn't really set on cleaning up. It was on Po. I just don't understand. Even I've tried to get him a little surprised while we two trained on days off but it never worked. Why did it happen now?

"TIGRESS!" Shifu called interrupting me from my thoughts. Funny I never noticed he arrived. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered. Ever since Po arrived my relationship with Shifu has gotten much easier. He told me he has always been proud of me from the very beginning and we just started spending father/daughter times together once in a while. We have Po to thank for that. No. I have that to thank Po. He's been a big part in my life ever since he arrived. Sure it was only like a few months ago but it helped a lot.

"Ok. Anyways Tigress I need you to summon Po" Shifu told me. "We have an important letter. From Gong-man City"

"Gong-man City? We hadn't received a letter ever since rulers passed away" I said.

"I know" Shifu said. I decided not to say anything else so I went for Po. Once I arrived I saw Po sitting in a corner of the shop with a crate on his lap and a frown on his face.

"PO?" I called him. He didn't look up so now I was certain something was wrong with him. "Po?" I called again. Now he heard me.

"Oh Tigress I didn't see you there" Po said with the frown still on his face.

"Po is everything ok?" I asked getting a little worried.

"Yeah" Po answered. "Was there something you needed?" He asked as he got up.

"Uh... no actually. Master Shifu just said there was an urgent message from Gong-man City" I said.

"Oh ok" Po said casually. "Lets go then." The whole way there I noticed something was wrong was with Po. It kind of got me more worried for him. After a while we arrived at the top of the steps and I noticed Shifu was just beginning to open it.

"What does it say?" Po asked.

"Are you familiar with the Master of Gong-man City?" Shifu asked as he kept his eyes on the scrolls.

"Master Thundery Rhino?"

"Yes"

"Son of legendary Master Flying Rhino"

"Yes"

"And slayer of the ten-thousand serpents of Valley of Woe!"

"He's dead" Shifu said firmly.

"Whoa" Po said as shocked as I was. There was no way Master Rhino was dead already. I made sure in the scroll while Po was checking it. Sadly it was true.

"That's impossible" Crane said once Po handed the scroll to Monkey.

"Rhino's horn defense is impervious to _any_ technique" I added as I and Po followed Shifu while the others still looked at the scroll and soon enough followed as well.

"This was no technique" Shifu stated. "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one the breathes fire and spits metal." He added. "Unless he is stopped this could be the end... of kung fu" Shifu informed. It was like my heart has skipped a beat. Kung fu was all I ever did.

"But I just got Kung Fu" Po complained a bit disappointed as well.

"And now you must save it." Shifu pointed out of the valley. "Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to Justice!" The five of us started running because Po must of stop to ask Shifu a question. He finally caught up and I heard him whispering something to himself.

"OH PO!" We heard Mr. Ping yell out Po immediately stopped running. A whole bag fell right in front of us. "I got your travel bag I packed you food for weeks: cookies, buns, vegetables... I even packed all of your action figures! See!" He said cheery. He suddenly held out an action figure of me in one of my poses. I looked at Po with amusement while Monkey laughed and pointed at us. I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. Why am I blushing?

"OH! Uh, I don't know what those are I've never seen them before in my life" Po muttered. I pushed Monkey's hand out of the way and went to stand next to Viper who had a smile that was kind of creepy.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said turning away. Something is wrong with that girl. We've been training together since we were 13 and I still don't understand her. I soon saw that the conversation between Po and Mr. Ping had stopped. They were just staring at each other. I knew Po wasn't going to get out of this so easily. So I helped him.

"PO! It's time" I told him. Not much of the help but it's something.

"Goodbye" Po said and picked up his stuff and passed right by me. I looked at him again with a worried face.

"Don't worry Mr. Ping" I began. "He'll be back before you can say 'noodles'" I tried cheering up the old goose and chased after the rest on all fours. It wasn't really right to just leave Mr. Ping like that. Something was definitely going on with Po and his dad. The question is What?

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. I stayed up late just to add as much as could. Please Review.**


	4. Midnight Talk

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I am seriously loving how I already have a lot of people reading this. It brings me out of my depression for a while. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on guys! Lets go!" Po called us. "YEAH!" He cheered. He completely forgot how he left his father. I know I didn't. After this is over we are really going to need to talk. Anyways after a while Po got a little exhausted that was totally normal. Our first obstacle was a mountain and the blizzard wasn't making it easier. Going down the mountain was both simpler and amusing. Po ended up going down the mountain first than us but in a giant snowball. While the guys were laughing their butts off Viper and I uncovered a very un-amused panda. I got to admit it took all my strength not to laugh. I could tell Viper was giggling to herself. Once we got Po out of that we continued. We started to walk for a while and Po started to crawl as if he was climbing a mountain. Po trained with a large stick he found while we were walking in the sand and it was blowing we had to stop a few minutes sometimes because sand kept getting into Mantis's eyes. A little while later we decided to speed things up and we began to run until we arrived at the docks and we rented a boat for a week once Po came to a compromise with the vendor. Late a night I heard Po mumbling "Mom?". Why would he be wondering about his mom. Unless that's what the problem with his dad right now was about right now. After a while I heard Po wake up. I could feels his eyes lay on me and then I heard him walk out. As quietly as I could and got on the top. I heard Po shouting something about Inner Peace. Until he got splashed with water from the sail and starting yelling and soon started to punch and hit his head against the mast that's when I decided to interrupt his little rant by clearing my throat to get his attention.

"Oh I'm uh... training" Po tried to hide what ever he was hiding.

"The mast isn't worthy opponents" I decided to go along and jumped in front of him with my arm extended. "I am ready" I told him with a serious tone.

"Ok so serious" PO said and threw a punch towards my hand. I didn't feel anything I heard the eco go through out the whole forest it was a little amusing.

"hahaow" Po yollowed in pain as he held his paw and got on his knees. "I think I prefer the mast" Po said as he soothed his hand.

"Apologies I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train" I informed. "Now I feel nothing"

"That's severely cool" Po said. I gave him a smile. A small one. As a small thank you for his compliment.

"AGAIN" I said and held out my hand once again.

"So... this Ironwood tree. How long did you have to do that?" He asked while punching my paw.

"20 years" I answered.

"Oh... 20... 20 years. gesh" Po seemed as if that was a long time. "Is there any other faster way you know until you don't feel anything?" He asked as he resumed punching.

"No" I answered. "Besides" I began and when he punched my paw one last time and flipped him over.

"Woohoo"

"I don't think hard style is.. your thing" I commented as stomach bobbled a little. Hard style really isn't his things he's to sweet to be cold like me. It just wouldn't be Po anymore we all know and love.

"Oh" Po didn't really say anything and got up by swinging his feet around.

"Po why are you really out here?" I finally asked him.

"I just found out that my dad isn't really my dad" Po commented as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your dad? the goose?" I questioned him. He nodded in response. "That must of been quite a shock" I said.

"Yeah" He answered making his cute little face. Ok what's wrong with me?

"And this bothers you?" I asked trying to get my mind of that little face he makes to distract me.

"Are you kidding me? We're warriors right? Nerves of steal" Po said as he stood up proudly but sitting down. "Souls of platinum. Like you! So hardcore you don't feel anything" He said and punched my shoulder only to pull back yowling in pain. Is that what everyone thought of me? The hardcore warrior who doesn't feel anything?

"I was.." I was going to tell him that I did feel things in my life. I still let me emotions out ever since he arrived to the palace but Mantis interrupted me.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Mantis asked.

"Nothing. Nothing" Po stated rapidly.

"Po's having daddy issues" Viper said I turned away from them. I really didn't want to hear their small conversation. I really wasn't thinking of anything after a few seconds I spotted a building. The tower that stood in the middle of the city.

"Po" I called him.

"I'm freaking IN!" He stated.

"PO!" I called a little louder.

"What?"

"We're here" I informed him and turned to face the city and they came beside me. Po on my right Viper on Po's right Crane and Monkey and Mantis on my left side. "Gong men city" I stated.

"Beautiful sunset" Viper stated after a while.

"Yeah almost as beautiful as Tigress" I heard Po say. I turned to him and soon saw him blushing. Monkey and Mantis were already laughing to themselves and Crane and Viper rolled their eyes. "Oh uh do I smell dumplings. Mmmm my favorite" Po stated and ran inside the tent and the others followed. Did I hear him right or am I just imagining. It doesn't matter. We have a mission right now and I can't afford being distracted by my emotions. I soon decided to join them inside.

* * *

**Well there you hoped you liked. I enjoyed writing that last part. Haha anyways Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**


	5. Gongmen City

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. I've been updating on this story quite frequently on this story but AIMS is coming up and I need to prepare and I'll the best of me to update so without further a do here's chapter numero cinco.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When we arrived we quickly jumped off the boat and climbed a wall. When we got to the top I quickly spotted the palace.

"That must be Shen's palace" I figured. "In the other side of the of city" I noticed. It wasn't the center it was the other end.

"Great! We'll march and proclaim 'We are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and we're here to bring you to justice!'" Po proclaimed before jumping only to be stopped by Mantis.

"What are you doing?" Mantis asked as Po held his cheek. "This place is crawling with wolves!" He told us. We turned around and found wolves in every corner.

"Hey isn't that the guy who hammered you in the face?" Crane asked pointing at a wolf.

"I do not like that guy" Po stated. Weird. Even when a bandit hits Po he eventually Po would try to get them to change. Something about that wolf must of upset Po that it has to do with his dad and him. I put my hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down because he looked like he was ready to jump again.

"We need to get to that tower without being seen by those wolves" I told him and went down with the others. Po said something about stealth mode but I really didn't pay attention. We were soon jumping from roof to roof until I realized something. Po wasn't with us. "Where's Po?" I asked once we stopped for a while.

"How can we lose a guy that big?" Mantis asked. I looked down and spotted Po getting in a dragon costume. 'Really?' I thought. This is embarrassing. "Come on" I called them and jumped down. We saw as Po passed a few places and ended up burning up a cart of fireworks.

"Hey Po" Monkey saw and then yelped in pain.

"Sorry" Po apologized. I guess he slapped him or something.

"So that was stealth mode huh?" Crane asked.

"Lets be honest not one of my strongest modes" Po said before turning back to the front.

"THIS RICE IS RAW!" We heard a wolf say.

"But you stole all my metal pots for Lord Shen" I heard.

"Either you cook my rice or I cook you" He shouted.

"My apologies..."

"Po do something" Crane told him.

"How am I suppose to help her cook rice with out being caught?" Po asked. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't what Crane meant. "Wait I got a better idea" Po said and turned to the front.

"One" The wolf was counting before Po tapped him with the tip of the costumes tongue. "Hey" Po said once he got his attention.

"Hey" The wolf answered and turned back around to the sheep only turn back around. Po suddenly punched him and grabbed him inside. Now I got what he meant. We started to beat him and sent him out of the costume out cold through the back.

"We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice." Po told the sheep.

"You'll need help"

"Thank you brave sheep but it's to dangerous I can't let you." Po told her. I rolled my eyes. That's not what she meant.

"Oh not me. It's not safe to speak here." She corrected him for me.

"Right" Po agreed and looked around before picking her up with the mouth of the dragon's mouth. I suddenly heard a scream and I guess Viper did too because she checked through the costume.

"I guess the little bunny girl thought this is a real dragon trying to eat everyone" Viper said. Bunny? Ok than. I soon turned my attention back to Po.

"I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc. They're are in Gongmen Jail in Black Dragon Alley" She informed.

"What? They're still alive?" Po asked in excitement. "They must be in that jail gathering intelligence, hatching a plot to use their awesomeness to defeat the weapon! Okay let's go!" Po said rather excited putting down the sheep. "Thanks sheep" He thanked.

"Hey stop that costume" A voice came. We quickly started to walk faster but we ended up squished in the front. But we managed to move freely soon. We soon bumped into an apple cart and jumped over it. Viper used her tail to move the dragon's tail.

"Keep going" I told him while holding on to Po's shoulder.

"FASTER!" Monkey expressed. We crashed into a few things but managed to get through. We were grabbing in and out wolves so fast we didn't notice we threw monkey out.

"Hey what were you're doing" Monkey complained. "Do I look like a wolf."

"Well we are doing this quickly" Mantis talked back. I decided to stop them before it turned into an argument.

"Right now is not the time for arguing you two" I told them. We were soon surrounded by wolves. "Now what Po?" I asked behind him. He picked up a crate of vegetables and smiled at me saying 'now this'. "No Po it's never worked" I told him. "We are not trying that"

"What other choice to we have?" He asked. He had a point there. Oh well. I took the crate and we began to start asorting them.

"What are you two doing?" Mantis asked. We didn't say anything and Po managed to somehow get us in barrels. I don't remember planing barrels when we first came up with it. Monkey and Crane got under one. I got in another one while Po and Viper got in another and Mantis got in a tiny one and soon we went were hiding behind the rest of the barrels. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you enjoyed took a while but it's done. Please Review.**


	6. Rickshaw cart chase and Captured

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like and I sent my other letter to dreamworks and planning to send more and if you want to send them a letter yourself PM and I'll be happy to give you their address.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a while I notice the wolves were nowhere near and I started to walk the rest following I presumed. I noticed Po's barrel rolling after I got out of mine and stopped it causing the lid to fall off. "We must be close I can feel a kung fu chill ridding up my spine" He said but soon Viper came out.

"Sorry, Po. It's just me" She apologized. I soon spotted where the sheep said the masters would be.

"Look" I pointed to a sign. "Gongmen Jail" I stated. Mantis rolled over the wolves standing guard and soon we were in. I saw a wolf behind Po but...

"Whaa!" Po exclaimed punching the wolf with the back of his hand

"Nice work Po" I complemented. That smile he gave me was all I needed as a thank you.

"At the first sight of trouble I'll give you a signal" Monkey said "Kaw-kaw Kee-kee" Monkey said I just jumped down and started looking Po following not long after.

"The ferocious Master Croc!" Po suddenly blurt out. "And Master Storming... Ox!" I walked over and stood behind him "I can't believe we're rescuing actual legends of kung fu. We're gonna free you from those bonds of injustice, no problem!" Po started pulling out on the bars "Gotta be a key around here... no they wouldn't leave a key around here..." That's when I decided to help by knocking down the bars. "Oh great, you found it!" Po exclaimed while hitting my arm lightly before walking off cheery. "Alright, let's go! We're coming for you, Shen! Woo-hooo! Wahohohohoooo..."I notice the masters didn't follow and Po soon did too. "...woo?" That's when it got crazy. "Guys, are we going or not? Do you want to meet us later? I'm mean you do want to take back your city right?" Po asked. I was wondering that too.

"Of course we do" Master Ox said walking over to the bars picking it up. "But if we stand up to Shen he will turn the weapon on the City!" He said.

"Listen to yourselfs your protecting gongman city by not protecting gongman city?" Po said stunned. "If we all work together.." He walked over only to be pushed back.

"Then the weapon will kill everyone!" Ox yelled.

"Oh would it?" Po asked casually. "Then we use a sneak attack!" Po exclaimed and got inside the cell "We get inside.."

"Then you'll be stopped!" Croc finally said. Shoving Po out and I quickly stopped him so he wouldn't hit the other cell. I looked at the cell and Ox looked it again using the sides. "By the unstoppable weapon!"

"Nothing's unstoppable except for _me_ when I'm stopping _you_ from telling _me_ something's unstoppable!" Po yelled and attempted to get them out. That's when it got crazy. Croc ended outside once and I glared at him. When we first met wasn't quite good at all.

"I'd like to see you get me OUT!" I heard Ox yell and Croc was back inside Po in front of me upside down. I got him back up right and when he didn't turn around I did it myself.

"You guys see that?" Po said. "That's called being awesome. Come on what ever happened to being heroes?!" Po asked.

"The only hero in this town is a dead one" Croc said and they soon started spinning.

"Like I said, you are not getting out of this cell" Ox said. I rolled my eyes. Po landed INSIDE the cell and Ox and Croc OUTSIDE. "oh" He soon realized and the door fell from all the spinning.

"Yes! Haha, Wohhoo! Alright lets go!" Po exclaimed getting out of the cell but Ox and Croc only went to the other cell behind us.

"It's time to surrender panda" Ox said. "Kung Fu is _dead_" he said. I looked at Po shocked. I didn't know what to think. I wanted to tell Po it wasn't true but at the same time I wanted to yell.

"Y-you... w-woo... kung fu is... de-eaah... _fine_!" Po said as he walked over. "You stay in your prison of fear, with bars made of hopelessness... and all you get are three square meals a day of... _shame_!" He said.

"With despair for dessert" Croc added.

"We'll take on Shen" Po said proudly. "And prove to all those who are hungry of justice and honor... that Kung Fu still lives!" Po said lifting a fist up.

"Yeah" I heard someone say. I looked down and realized Po was right. As long as we fought together we could be Shen. I suddenly heard doors open.

"MONKEY!" Po complained. I looked up and found three wolves standing there.

"Kaw-kaw" Monkey said.

"YOU! Your mine!" Po said. It was the same wolf we saw in the city when we arrived and the same one that hit Po.

"I'll tell you what's going to be yours my FIST in your plush cuddly super soft face." He said. The was unexpected. Suddenly Monkey and Crane jumped on the two wolves in front of him when they nearly attacked Po. "Uh oh" He ran out the door.

"Get him!" Po said and we ran out. That's when the chase began. Po stopped as soon as we got out of the jail but the rest kept going. Why does he keep stopping? He soon returned with his own rickshaw cart driving it speeding right past us.

"GO, PO, GO!" Monkey cheered. Right now really wasn't really the time for cheering.

"VIPER!" Po called.

"Hang on" I notice Viper spinned him they made their way through an alley an we had to take a sharp turn and where able to make. After the alley we arrive where a bunch of citizens were selling who knows what. Wolf Boss soon started throwing things at Po.

"GUYS! GUYS!" Po called us. We saw a bunch of bunnies, geese and many others falling but we were lucky enough to catch them all. At that point we lost him. We started searching for them but couldn't find him.

"We lost him" I concluded. Though I spoke to soon just mere seconds after I said that Po appeared on the roof. He tossed something to Crane and Crane when he came back down put down about six bunnies.

"Guys give me a shove!" Po called.

"Mantis now" I told him and he grabbed my finger and tossed me towards Po hitting him in the butt leaving a streak of fire that didn't last long sending him after the wolf. "COME ON!" I called and started running after a while we caught up with Po.

"YES! Taste the defeat!" Po mini-celebrated. I couldn't help but smile he was making it much easier now. "Let me tell you something. Next time you mess with a panda you better bring a whole ar-" Po stopped talking and we noticed we were surrounded by an army of wolves. I got in my battle stance as did the others. There were spears and swords pointing at us I tried moving one but they kept putting it back.

"Guess nobody told you" I heard the Wolf Boss say. "Mess with the wolf you get the fangs" I stared in anger after he hit Po. "What are you going to do now?" He asked. I waited for Po to answer. For the first time I was relying on him for the plan I couldn't figure out one myself.

"WE SURRENDER!" WHAT?! What is he crazy?! They started to chain us. Handcuffed my arms behind me literally handcuffed Viper's hole body, tied Crane's wings together and covered his throat and Monkey was the same as me.

"Hey, don't forget the little guy!" Po said grabbing Mantis off his shoulder.

"Did you just call me-?" Mantis began but never finished.

"Po what are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Trust me I got a pla- ow!" Po said but then got handcuffed as well. " No way... eight-point acupressure cuffs? Just like the ones that held Tai Lung! The more you move, the tighter they get!" A wolf grabbed his cuff with a stick kind of thing and yanked him of his feet. "These are _the_ best cuffs!" I looked as they took him off. Po said he had a plan but I just hope it doesn't turn out like the others because trust me they aren't pretty.

* * *

**Well there you hoped you liked. Please Review.**


	7. Face to Face with Shen

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We walked forward until we reached where a very tall building was. I assumed it was Shen's Palace. I'm still wondering what Po's plan is he always has plans that don't even seem to work.

"I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook rice in your stomach my eating it raw and then drink boiling water" I reminded him before moving a spear that was pointing at us. That plan caused him not being to eat anything hot for at least to weeks.

"This plan is not like that plan" Po proclaimed.

"HOW?!" I asked.

"'Cause this one's going to work!" He said before stumbling. I looked down to see there was big ditch on the ground. Po and I looked up and found Master Rhino's hammer damaged with piece of cloth blowing in the wind against it.

"Keep Moving" Wolf Boss chuckled. Po and I looked at one another with worry. This might be the biggest challenged we've ever faced, since Tai-lung, yet. We turned to wolf boss and our worried expressions turned to anger.

"Ah... my old enemy..." Po started once we got inside the building. "Stairs!" He proclaims. I looked at him as if he was kidding but it turned out he wasn't because we were just at the third set of stairs and already he had thrown up. How come he can climb the Jade Palace stairs but he can't climb little stairs? The gorilla guard picked him up, after Po finished, and carried him the rest of the way. As soon as we got to the top the guard dropped him like nothing. It was kind of weird though that Mantis was complaining about being tossed around in there.

"Thanks for... carrying me those last few flights. Ok" Po thanked as I helped him up. Wolf Boss kept getting the spear all over me and Po and it was getting quite annoying. Instead of keep dealing with it. I took a hold of it with my foot and made it stick to one of the pillars surprising him and gorilla. I finally took notice of Shen when he greeted Po but he really didn't seem to be paying attention and honestly neither was I.

"You've grown up bigger than I thought" An old goat came along stopping in front of Po pulling him to her level. "strong..." The goat lady inspected Po. "Healthy" She stated while looking in his mouth. Why did all the sudden did she start inspecting him?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please step aside, sir." Po said backing up.

"That's a lady" Viper told him. At that point I didn't pay attention. I looked around and found that it was very big and has a great design.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONESENSE!" Shen yelled "Bring the prisoners to me" He said more calm.

"Get ready, guys. Keep your eyes peeled for the..." He said trying to sound serious. ".._weapon_!" He suddenly yelled and went after a tiny model. I looked at him in misbelief. "We did it! Did you guys see that? Wahoooo..." Po suddenly noticed the big one. The gorilla grabbed us and threw us at Po knocking him to his knees as well as me.

"Do you really think this is the warrior destined to defeat me?" Shen laughed. I looked at him angrily but at the same time with wonder. What does he mean by that?

"I do not" The goat said. "I KNOW he is"

"Look at him a whole life time to plot his revenge and he comes to me on his knees." Shen laughed.

"What? A Lifetime? I did not have a _lifetime_... we only heard about Master Thundering Rhino a few days ago, and we came to avenge him!" Po stated.

"You came to avenge nothing else?" The goat asked who I just learned was the Soothsayer.

"Yeah, all those pots and pans you stole- we're going to want those back!" Po said.

"Nothing else?" She asked. It seems she knows something we don't know but it somehow seems that it's connected to Po's situation. Why is that?

"You probably did some other evil stuff on the way, I don't know, what else did he do?" Po asked.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Po asked. Me myself are wondering that. Today isn't my day. I just keep losing myself. Everything around here is a mystery. We hear Shen laughing for a brief moment. "What's so funny?" Po asked.

"The very thing that you clearly do not know" Shen mocked.

"Ok enough of these riddles" Po said clearly confused and a little irritated. " Would you guys just spill the beans?! First the weapon was tiny- hey surprise, it's big! And then the lady over here- I think is a guy 'cause she's got a..." Po got interrupted by Shen knife right in his face. This made me angrier than I already was.

"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your stupidity mildly amusing" Shen stated.

"Well thank you. But I find your evilness extremely annoying!"

"Who do you think you are, panda?"

"Who do you think I am, peacock?" Po said. I still looked at him with anger until I heard Shen laughing and Po laughing along with him but it returned when Po asked. "Why are we laughing?"

"Take aim" Shen stated and the Wolf Boss started to lower the cannon to point at us. I looked back and saw two gorilla guards opening the doors behind us. "Fire" Shen ordered but nothing came. He laughed but noticed it didn't fire. "Well, light that... thing" He ordered.

"I did" The Wolf Boss said and tried again and again and again. Until Mantis came out and grabbed it. MANTIS! I remembered he was in the cage. I looked and Po shook it a little and the head popped off. That's Po's plan. He thought if we just got close enough we could destroy it and stop Shen right there. Why didn't I think of that? I suddenly felt my cuffs unlocking. As soon as I was free I broke Po's cuffs, then Monkey, Viper and Crane.

"Get the weapon!" Po said. "TIGRESS!" I jumped onto his shoulder and he tossed me up. I landed a quick kick to it and it went up. Mantis, being on it, kicked it down making a whole in the center. They all cheered as I simply smiled. This was the first time Po actually came up with a successful plan. I turned around and gasp when I see Po froze and Shen having his tail feathers opened. Shen I started to go towards him but before I got there Shen had gotten away. Po ran to the balcony and I followed.

"You just let Shen get away!" I yelled at him.

"At least we destroyed the weapon" Mantis said. "Oh. No, he's got way more." He added as we saw them heading towards us. We quickly ducked to avoid it but the impact sent us inside in different directions.

"My wing" Crane said.

"Help! Po!" I called him.

"COMING!" He said and ran towards me and Crane only to nearly fall through the whole.

"Watch out!" I stated worriedly. Luckily Viper got ahold of him.

"Help me up!" Viper said as Mantis tried.

"NO. Get him down" I said. This thing is going to fall. "Use the ropes." I grabbed Crane and Monkey took his hat. I ran to the hole with Crane in my arms and saw Po going down the ropes as best as he could. He soon lost grip and crashed into Monkey. When I landed at the bottom I quickly but Crane down and went to Po. "Po, come on. We need you to focus!" I told him.

"I got, I got!" Po said and got up. Before we go to the door it collapsed. "We're trapped!" Po said. I looked around.

"This way" I said and ran up the stairs. I broke a wall to get a view but then arrows started to be thrown. I managed to block a few with a piece of wood that wasn't enough. "GET BACK!" I ordered. I avoided some more and then spotted a way out. I sensed one coming towards me and I was lucky enough to be able to grab it. I ran back to the others and found them waiting for me. "The only way out is up!" I told them and grabbed Po by the shoulders and brought him with me. I tossed him up about twice but he got the hang of it soon and he tossed me up. I tossed him one more time and we all started to run. "FOLLOW ME! COME ON!" Po cheered as we kept going. "TO THE TOP!" I yelled if we didn't get there soon we are done and so is China.

"Come on! Keep going" Viper encouraged. We soon got to the end of the building which meant we needed to jump and we got all jumped just in time while avoiding arrows at us. "We landed in a building in a building and I threw Po to the other building and we finally managed to escape. Po has some explaining to do.

* * *

**Well long time no see right? I'm sorry for the long wait. I have a lot on my back. The stories, Grades, tests, science fair, family etc. I hope this makes up for it. Please Review.**


	8. Lost of a friend

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We landed on the ground and looked at Po.

"Hehe" He chuckled. I turned around right now we need to find somewhere safe. I could hear wolves jumping from roof to roof. Gongman Jail will be safe enough.

"This way" I lead them. I stopped peering through the corner and waited for the wolves to leave. Once they left I opened up the doors. Everyone getting inside and landed on the floor perfectly except for Po who fell flat on his face.

"YOU! What did you do? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?" Ox asked angrily as I helped Po angrily as well.

"Yeah" Monkey agreed. I looked at Po angrily and he looked at us with a sad expression.

"Hey guys, come on. Give me a little credit! I meant for him to get away!" Po said walking in front of us. "Cause, uh... it was a trick. It was a plot... and I thinking.. I'll figure out his plot more" I just stared at him with anger as did the others but instead in confusion.

"That makes no sense" Mantis said.

"What you do you mean sure it does" Po said nervously.

"Po the truth" I said walking up to him causing to walk backwards falling. "You had Shen. what happened?" I looked at him in much less anger now.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what you're talking about? I.. yeah.., okay, he caught me off guard!" Po said. I know this isn't the truth. I kneeled down and looked into his jade eyes. I could tell he was lying.

"The truth" I repeated. He opened his mouth and closed it again. "Fine" I got up. "They will keep you far from danger".

"Real far" Ox said.

"What?" Po asked in misbelief.

"You're staying here." I told him calmly.

"Wait!" He called. I can't stand it anymore. "I have to got ba.." I interrupted by turning around and he immediately closed his mouth.

"You're staying here!" I yelled.

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Po protested and started to walk past me. I grabbed his arm spinning him around. "Ok. I wasn't ready that time."

"Guys? Don't" Viper stated.

"Ready" I said in the same gesture as when we were in the boat before we arrived.

"Look!" Po tried distracting me. I grabbed him into a ball and tossed him up. He landed on the floor belly first and got up by spinning on his head. I hate it when he uses my moves. He tried attacking again but I was just to angry to let him lay a punch. After a few seconds I sent him back near Master Ox and Croc's cell.

"Stay down" Viper told him.

"I have to get to him." Po said after taking a few breaths.

"Then tell me why!" I told him half worried half angry. He looked at me before answering.

"HE WAS THERE! OK?" Po said. "The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents! He knows what happened. Where I came from. Who I am." He said the last part more softly. My angry expression turned into a small frown. That's what he's been keeping form me. I know how it feels not to know where you come from. "Look, I'm going." He said interrupting me from my thoughts. "I have to know. The hard core can't understand." My anger was rising again but I'm not going to let it control me again.

"TIGRESS NO!" Viper said. I rushed to Po but instead of hitting him I hugged him. I could feel the surprised faces around me. Staring but it doesn't stop me.

"The hard core do understand" I whispered. I backed up keeping my hand on his shoulder looking into his eyes again. "But I can't watch my friend be killed." I slowly back off letting my hand slide on his for a brief second. "We're going" I stated walking back to the rest.

"Maybe you can't watch me be killed?" Crane stated.

"Stop being a wimp" I stated. My mind wasn't really set on them right now. It was set on completing the task and Po. Nothing more nothing less. We headed out and I looked around to make sure no wolves were around. "Ok. Let's go!" I whispered and we jumped over the wolves guarding Shen's factory and hit behind some crates. I saw a few wolves running inside and I got a glimpse of the other weapons being built. "If all of those weapons leave the building, China will fall."

"We bring down the building" Viper suggested. I nodded in agreement as well as the others.

"Hey, guys. How about this?" Mantis suggested as he rubbed his pincers with some kind of dust causing it to explode on his face. "This will work" He concluded.

"All right. Let's go" I picked up one of the crates that was in front of me. Monkey grabbing one as well.

"I can't feel my face" Mantis said.

"Well maybe you should be more careful bud" Monkey said.

"Hey maybe we can put them in here" Crane suggested as he brought a cart. I nodded in agreement and we started to load. After a few minutes it was done. I ran as fast I could with Monkey on it and soon with Mantis. Viper was hanging for a pole and handed Monkey a lantern which he used to light up the crates. We burst into the doors causing some more to light up.

"Here's your New Year's gift." Monkey joked.

"Hope you like, 'cause you can't return it." Mantis added. I gestured them for us to leave but then I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and found Po.

"Po? What's he doing here?" I asked myself out loud. I looked back to where we had lighted up the product. This place can go down and with Po in it!

"Return it! Return it!" Monkey said desperately. I was in so much shock I couldn't react. I told Po to stay behind but he didn't listen. It's not the first time but this is a serious matter. I quickly snapped out off the trance and started to turn them off. Wolves were also starting to surround us and we took one by one. I growled. There was too many but we managed. We ran up the floors with me ahead. I'm supposed to be mad at Po right now but I'm not. I'm actually... worried. I saw Po on the escalator trying to get back up. A few seconds later more wolves came.

"We got them. Go!" Mantis said. I jumped up knocking two wolves in the process and two once I got to the top only to be stopped by a giant gorilla. He growled at me and I growled back. He tried hitting me but he got his paw stuck in the wood instead I used this advantage by hitting him in the face with my elbow and then jumping up and kicking him. I looked back to where Po was and he was covered in wolves. I was more wolves coming while I was fighting the gorilla.

"PO!" I quickly used one wolf to knock the ones covering him and he soon was climbing a chain. "Po, get away from him." I told him and the gorilla held me back. I saw that Shen and Po were having a little conversation but Po's expression soon changed. From anger to sadness and disappointment. I also realized Shen uncovered a giant cannon. Bigger than the one when we first met up. I was able to get free from the gorilla's grip but before I could get there Shen had fired. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I saw my best friend be fired out of the factory.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it. Shorter than the last one. Anyways I've been working on describing and it's turning out pretty good. I don't know what do you think? Please Review**


	9. The battle doesn't end here

**Oh my god. I'm loving your reviews everyone. It makes my day. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I got up and saw the hole Po left. I failed him. After twenty years of training I couldn't save my best friend. I suddenly felt the gorilla grab me but I didn't make an attempt to break free.

"So close to saving your panda friend" Shen mocked as he got close. I just gave him an angry glare but inside I was crying my heart out. I looked down and notice the rest were being captured as well. Shen tried grabbing my face but I just kicked him causing him to fall a little back. "Take them to the jail." Shen told them. "I'll deal with these later" We were taken to Gongman Jail and put in cell not far from Masters Ox and Croc. I cried to myself silently to sleep and dreamt of when Po and I had our first mission together...

_Flashback 3 weeks after Tai-Lung's defeat... _

_"PO! TIGRESS!" Shifu called and Po and I ran up to him._

_"Yes Master?" We responded._

_"I need you two to go and retrieve an ancient scroll Master Oogway once told me about" Shifu started "It is located on the west side of China and have to cross a lot of mountains before you can arrive at the temple"_

_"Wow really?" Po said fascinated by the challenged. "That sounds awesome!"_

_"Should we go now Master?" I asked._

_"Yes leaving now will be your best option. This scroll contains a lot of invincible moves and if one of the bandits get it there is no stopping" Shifu said. "But be careful you are going to have to work together a lot to get there and back. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Master Shifu" Po and I said and after a few minutes we were heading out. We went through many things those days. We had to cross mountains for days and fought a few bandits now and then. The real challenged was when we were heading back. We decided to take a short cut but the thing was. There was a lot of rivers. I, being a cat, am afraid of water but Po helped me through it._

_"Come on Tigress everything will be fine" Po said._

_"I don't know Po" I hesitated. _

_"Come on" Po kept insisting. "I promise everything will be fine" He added extending his paw reaching for me. I hesitated for a moment before taking his paw and walked right into the river. I wanted to jump out again but Po came up behind me and told me to walk and he'll be right behind me. Everything went fine but when we got to our last river before arriving to the valley I tripped pulling Po down with me. This river wasn't like the others it was kind of deep. More like a pond than a river. We were lucky enough to catch our breath before going under the water. When we were at the bottom we were really close it was awkward. The scroll left my hand but when we got back up it was still there on the ground. All the way back we didn't talk and when we arrived at the palace we were soaking wet. _

_"You two have done well" Shifu said. "But why are you two soaking wet?" He asked._

_"NOT NOW!" Po and I said and ran off. I really don't want to explain to everyone that situation._

_End of Flashback._

When I woke up I heard the rest talking among themselves.

"I can't believe he's gone" Mantis stated. "No more of his delicious noddle soup"

"and funny jokes and pranks" Monkey added.

"Yeah" Crane agreed.

"He's gone" Viper said. "But we're not the ones that are most hurt" She added.

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.

"Did you guys hear Tigress?" She asked.

"Yeah" Crane said. "I've never heard her roar like that."

"Or just give and let herself be captured." Mantis said. At that point they stopped talking because we heard some gorilla guards coming. I stood up and saw that one of them was the one that held me back to save Po. I wanted to hit him but I was too upset about losing Po. Why couldn't he just stay in here and let us defeat Shen? They grabbed us and put us in chains. I really wasn't paying attention to anything going around me until I felt light in my face. I looked up to fine Wolf Boss with a torch and Shen behind him.

"Such sad, sad faces" Shen began. "But now is a time only for joy" He added coming close to me. "You are going to part of something beautiful" He said coming closer. I snarled at him causing him to get back. "Once we reach the harbor. In front of all the world you and your precious kung fu will die" He stated turning around. Kung fu isn't really that precious to me now though. "And china will know to bow before me. SET SAIL!" He ordered before we were lifted. I could hear people coming out of their house to see what was going on but I wasn't really focused. I still remember all the bad things I said to Po and it hurts me more.

"Honestly guys I never thought I die like this" I heard Mantis say. "I always thought I meet a nice girl settle down and then she eat my head. So sad" He added.

"We could not give up hope" Monkey said. "Po would want us to remain strong. Hardcore. Right, Tigress?" He turned to me. I closed my eyes unable to say anything. I just don't have hope anymore. Po is gone and a part of me died with him. I suddenly heard screaming and notice Shen shot a cannon. I open my eyes and see that he shot a cannon to break the bridge and people running. "You coward!" I yelled while moving the chains to face him. Once it settled again I looked around and saw everyone running until my heart screamed. "LOOK UP!" It told me. I did as it said and saw something standing on a roof. I saw something no someone black and white standing. "PO?" I wondered. It raised its head and I noticed. It is Po!

"PO?" Monkey and Crane wondered as well. I couldn't believe my eyes. Po is alive. I couldn't help but smile. He was standing there and alive. I felt my hope come back.

"SHEN!" Po screamed. "A panda stand between you and your destiny! Prepare yourself for a hot serving of justice" Po yelled. "Your reign of terror comes to an end." I heard although I highly doubt Shen did. "And now, FREE the five!" He shouted before launching the hat he was wearing but failed. It only managed to fly for a few seconds before stumbling on a few roofs and hitting a wolf at the bottom. I looked at him in a confused look and he covers his face with his paw in embarrassment.

"TAKE AIM!" I heard Shen order. I saw some wolves staring to move a cannon to point at Po.

"RUN!" I wanted to scream but as if Po could read my mind Po started to go down from roof to roof I turned my head to side to side as he was making a fool of himself but I am glad that he's okay and is being able to avoid the cannon, for now. Po soon got to the bottom and landed in front of the cannon and made it point to another. I noticed that the other wolf had turned it on he looked at us with a smile and I my smile grew while Monkey was cheering.

"ATTACK!" Shen ordered. In seconds Po was attacked with wolfs coming from every direction. He couldn't handle all of them by himself and I couldn't get free. I tried on the chains that were above me they were to tight and I couldn't break them either.

"Catch of freedom!" Po called throwing one the wolfs weapon before being covered in wolfs.

"MONKEY!" I called him and he grabbed it with his tail and I swung us over to where Po was and took out the wolves that covered him.

"Impressive, Dragon Warrior" I said. "What's your plan?" I asked him while holding my stance and then taking out another wolf.

"Step one: Free the Five" Po answered.

"What's step two?" Viper asked.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd make it this far." Po said.

"Po."

"Uh, stop Shen before he gets to the harbor" Po said and we attacked the rest of the wolves causing us to split up. I stayed close to Po not because I needed to. But because I wanted to. I didn't want to lose him again. He is back and I don't want to risk losing him again to that peacock. Although I eventually split from him because Viper needed me. She had a wolf Po gave her and started to hit others wolf with that one wolf's sword. We soon got into a circle attacking wolves around us again and I heard Po talking to Ox and Croc. They had come help finally. I didn't pay attention until Po yelled. "MASTER SHIFU!" He got here quick and took out the wolfs behind us.

"Quickly. Use their boats to black the way." I nodded in agreement and quickly ran to the other end and pushed the last boat forward by moving the cannons to the end blocking most of it. Po soon joined me when he flew over.

"Glad you ok Po" I finally told him.

"Hehe I'm even more glad you guys are ok" Po said with a smile and I returned to him.

"Hey guys lets all make a big jump" Monkey suggested. We looked at each other and we made a jump for it to the other side. As we jumped I heard Po say. "I love you guys!" He cheered and we soon landed and immediately started to fight. Po and I were fighting back to back like we used to and we even used one move we did when Shifu sent us to retrieve his Oogway statue. Po, me and the others soon arrived at the front where Shen was but he was going to fire again and Po was in front of it. I couldn't and wouldn't lose him again.

"PO!" I cried and pushed him out of the way then everything went black.

* * *

**Well there you go hope you liked. It turned out longer than I was expecting. I also didn't think so many would like this story someone liked it so much they translated it to another language. This is one is one of the most proud stories I am of that I've written. Anyways Thank You all and I'll try to update the last chapters (You all know it's nearly over) up as soon as I can. All see you around. Bye.**

**~P.S. Please Review**


	10. Final Battle and A Happy Ending

**This is wonderful. I really enjoy writing this for all of you. You guys are the very reason I keep writing this story. I may be having AIMS these days but you guys make me so proud to be writing all your positive feedback and reviews makes me the happiest person alive. Yes happier than Po when he saw the Five for the first time. It got me out of my sadness over the episode "A Stitch In Time" seriously that episode made me cry. Anyways enough of my chit-chat. ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up not being able to breathe and noticed I was under water with the only strength I had I swam up and found a piece of board from the boats and got on. I couldn't do anything. I felt so.. weak. For the first time in 20 years I felt weak. I kept my head low until I felt, yes I actually felt something, grab my paw

"Tigress" A harsh voice came. I looked up and notice that it was Po. I looked at him with weak eyes and a weak smile at him and tighten the grip of his paw before laying my head back down. I wanted to say something but I couldn't I was weak. I couldn't feel that I'm moving and I was no longer holding onto Po's paw. I looked up once again and saw him swimming away. I reached out for him but I knew it was no use. We were done, finished. This was our end. I notice Po get on piece of wood from an overturned boat and stand there while Shen readied his cannon. Although Po did a movement I recognized. I only knew Shifu could do it but not Po. Shen threw a cannon ball at him and Po took it peacefully and launched it back into the water. It really surprised me. Po, the Dragon Warrior, clumsy and not able to defeat a dummy grabbed a cannonball like it was nothing. Although his hand was on fire and he turned it off by shoving it into his paw.

"Again!" I heard Shen order but no matter how many Shen threw at Po. Po would throw them back and even causing some to crash a few ships. He would dodge a few as well. I looked at Po with a smile although I knew he wouldn't see it. Po tossed the cannon balls no mater how many Shen threw Po caught it. I admit I was impressed. Po was being able to throw every single one until Shen threw the last one and it came with a lot of force luckily Po caught it but it caused him to slide back a bit and then in the air and what it looked like turning into a Ying-Yang. Of course! The soothsayer said Shen would be defeated by a warrior of black and white and that's Po. Po threw the cannon ball at Shen and everything went white. A few seconds later it was all clear again and saw Po standing face to face with Shen.

"Tigress!" I heard someone call. I looked around and saw Viper with Monkey and soon swam to them not keeping my eyes off Po. Once I arrived Po had engaged in a hand on hand battle with Shen but as Po dodged I could see the ropes were snapping with Shen's sword. Po grabbed hold of his cheek it looked like Shen had hit him but I realized he was fine. The cannon was soon beginning to fall and I wanted to help Po but I was to far and was still hurt.

"Need a hand Tigress?" Ox asked down at me. I realized I was still in the water and I took his hoof.

"Thank you" I thanked. I looked around for any sign of Po but I couldn't see him. "Where's Po?" I asked. They all shrugged their shoulders. "Po?" I wondered. Then I heard a big splash and someone taking a deep breath. I looked to the side and saw Po on the piece of wood I was in earlier. I smiled and bent down offering him a paw. Po looked at me before taking it and I helped him up. I couldn't think of what to say but "That was pretty hardcore" I smiled. Po smiled back before pulling me into a hug but I wasn't mad. It felt... nice. I was shocked on the outside but in the inside I felt warm and safe. I didn't want him to let go. WAIT! Hold everything! Did I just say that. Sure I felt warm and safe and cozy and... Ok get a hold of yourself, Tigress. No, I can't because in these few days I realized something. Something I'm feeling. Something I've never felt for anyone. Not even Shifu. I'm actually.. no I can't. Maybe I am but I need time to think. Time to realize everything. I looked down a Po because he literally picked me up. He had his face buried in my neck I wanted to hug him back but I couldn't for two reasons. I'm still a bit shocked and Po has his paws around mine. Po suddenly opened his eyes and looked up. I moved my eyes to where he was looking and I noticed everyone else shocked. I forgot they were there. Po quickly put me down and we looked away from each other. Everyone jumped on Po while I was still in shock but I got over it when Shifu came over.

"It seems you have found inner peace" Shifu said proudly but then it turned to what sounded like jealousy "And at such a young age."

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher" Po stating before attempting to hug Shifu. I smiled wider as Po looked around for him. Shifu was standing behind him in a wood pole. Po let go of Monkey and Viper who were still hugging him as the fireworks went off. I walked up behind him placing my paw on his shoulder and smiled as we looked at the fireworks. Po looked at me with a smile on his face. The same one that always seems to charm me. "We should probably get of this boat don't you guys think." Mantis stated.

"Yeah but how?" Monkey wondered.

"By swimming to shore" Viper told them.

"No, Tigress is still harmed" Po said.

"I'm fine. I can swim across" I assured him.

"No you took that hit from Shen's cannon and I don't want you to get hurt more" Po said protesting.

"Po. I'll be fine" I assured once more. "Besides I believe you're hungry because I can your stomach growling. And I'm sure you don't want to wait for someone to come for us." I chuckled as heard his stomach.

"No, food can wait." Po said. Which shocked everyone. "We are staying because you got hurt by Shen's cannon. Not just you Tigress but the others as well." Po said and sat down with a strait face. He wasn't kidding. He wanted to stay because he didn't want us to get more injured than we were already. I looked at the rest and they just shrugged their shoulders and just followed Po's lead and sat down. I sighed and it didn't seem like I had much of a choice. In three hours a boat came and took all of us and needless to say Po was proud of his decision on not letting us swim across. When we got to shore we decided to get something to eat that's when I decided I would talk to him when we finished eating.

"Po. We need to talk" I said when we finished eating.

"Sure what it is" Po said.

"Po. You need to talk to your dad about all this" I told him.

"I know" Po said. "But it won't be easy"

"Come on Po. If I can talk to Shifu about things like this. You can too" I told him. Po looked at me for a second and then smiled.

"You're right" Po said.

"Great. Than your going to talk to him as soon as we get home" I told him.

"Ok" Po said before giving me another hug. I really are not going to get use to this. Po backed away with an embarrassed look. "Sorry" He apologized.

"It's ok" I assured him. Po smiled once again before inviting me take a walk around the city. We walked the streets for the rest of the day. Po made a few jokes along the way and I laughed along with him. Po bought giant radishes for his dad when we stopped at a shop. When we past a flower shop although it's embarrassing to say but Po bought a flower and placed in my left ear. It was a nice little gesture and I didn't mind it. When we got back I still had the flower in my ear. The guys were wondering were I got it and Po told them the truth and they started to tease but we just ignored them. Po told us how he survived the cannon and how he found out about his past. Turned out Shen had taken out all of Po's race. I didn't know what to think I wanted to kill Shen but I can't do that anymore. Shen is gone and that's what matters. Po was fine now and when we arrived at the valley Po went to talk to Mr. Ping as soon as we arrived like he said he would. I stayed to listen for a while until they finished talking. I smiled to my self as they walked back inside the shop and decided to go to the palace and unpack. I learned something during these few days. One: The past is in the past. Your past doesn't make who you are today. It's who you decide to be. No matter how painful it is. And two: Po and I might of not gotten along when he first arrived but I now know that most wonderful friendships start out like that. Po and I are now much closer now then ever. We train together when we can and today we are suppose to go swimming.

"HEY TIGRESS YOU COMING THERE'S A POND WAITING FOR US!" He calls. See? Po and I have gone swimming together for a few weeks now. I don't let him out of my sight and he gets a bit over protective at times. I don't mind him being protective of me and the others but when I'm fighting some bandit and he has a sword Po gets in the way and belly bounces him off. "COME ON TIGRESS WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! ACTUALLY WE DO BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN" Well I better go or Po can get a little impatient. You all know how he is. Good bye for now.

* * *

**Please Review. That little line wrote it's self because of all SOPA thing. I'll miss all of you! I loved writing this story. I was going to write Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness most of the episodes that I liked that Tigress came out most of the time. It's sad that I can't write no more here and share with all of you. You all inspire me to keep writing and I'll keep doing it and publish Kung Fu Panda fanfics in anyway I can. I hope to see you guys again and not having to erase all the stories here. We have such amazing writers for example like: KungFuPandaFanatic, Pandamaster97720, Lion Warrior, TheHappyFan, Animation Universe 2005, SandstormXfirestar fan and lots more I didn't mention. I will miss all of you and I'm very sorry. The Love Warriors sequel won't be coming out until we find out what's going on. Lots of stories I was planning and sequels won't come out I'm very sorry. I'll miss you all. Good bye for now. :'(**


End file.
